The optical-disc player which conveys the optical disc between the optical-disc inserting opening and the play position via the rotation of the conveying roller comprises a pair of optical-disc sensor levers used for detecting the optical disc inserted into the optical-disc inserting opening, the conveying roller used for clamping the optical disc on an optical-disc guide plate and conveying the optical disc by being driven by a motor, a roller supporting component capable of driving the conveying roller and the optical-disc guide plate to be disengaged, and a driving member used for driving the roller supporting component to operate via the motor power for the disengagement between the conveying roller and the optical-disc guide plate. Moreover, a detection part connected with the periphery of the optical disc is arranged on each optical-disc sensor lever. Once the detection part is driven by the optical disc inserted into the optical-disc inserting opening, the optical-disc sensor lever will rotate, and then a switch for starting the motor will operate.
When the optical disc is inserted into the optical-disc inserting opening, the optical disc comes into contact with the detection parts and then the optical-disc sensor levers will rotate. Firstly, the motor is started and the conveying roller is driven to rotate. Secondly, the optical disc is clamped by the conveying roller and the optical-disc guide plate and conveyed to the play position (namely a turntable) through the rotation of the conveying roller. Therefore, the optical disc is inserted between the rotated conveying roller and the optical-disc guide plate and can be smoothly inserted as the optical disc has no insertion impedance when inserted. When the optical disc is conveyed to the play position, the conveying roller is driven by the roller supporting component and the driving member to move to a position at which the rotation of the optical disc is not affected. Moreover, when the optical disc is taken out, the optical disc is kept in the state of being clamped by the conveying roller and the optical-disc guide plate, so as to be prevented from being dropped out from the inserting opening.
In the optical-disc player, the inclination angle between the moving direction of a pick-up for the traverse mechanism and the optical-disc conveying direction is approximately 45 DEG, so that the miniaturization of the optical-disc player can be realized.
In the optical-disc player, the motor must be started in advance in order to eliminate the insertion impedance of the optical disc when inserted for smooth insertion operation, and the detection parts of the optical-disc sensor levers must be arranged at one side of the optical-disc inserting opening at more forward part of the conveying roller. However, if the detection parts are arranged at more forward part of the conveying roller, the optical-disc player would be upsized.